Savin' Me
by Kneise
Summary: Based on the Nickleback song of same name... A lil somethin brewin for awhile, but Manga chapter 397 got it off and running! rated T for a tiny part...barely lime...one-shot song-fic... first of a series of one shot song fic's planned


AN: Ohayo

AN: Ohayo!! A song fic for Naruto… Follows current Manga up to 397… then veers off into my own little universe! Kukuku…

So I present: _Savin' Me_ a NaruSasu fanfic…based on the Nickleback song

Sasuke'e eyes opened…he looked around his small room, more like a cell… He rolled over and stood up swiftly, wincing slightly as his myriad of injuries awoke screaming at him to lie back down. He closed his eyes as the flood of memories rushed back to him. Itachi was dead… he had succeeded in extracting his final revenge. Afterwards he had awoken in this room, this same small cell, and had felt emptiness. It had been as if the darkness would engulf him…and he hadn't minded that feeling, or lack of feeling, at all.

He stepped softly across the room and pushed the door open. His acute vision noted the body slumped just outside the door. Ah yes, the first Uchiha. Sasuke stared at the lifeless body indifferently. It had been a simple battle against his patriarch; his body had acted on its own and he had merely observed the fight as a spectator. He had no emotion, no desire, no anger. He had defeated Uchiha Madara and it had earned him a few more scars and the loss of his other wing.

He snarled, "Damn Kakashi for being right!"

All he had was a deep emptiness, the darkness of his troubled soul was all that remained. He had lived for revenge and had killed for revenge. Everything he had done in his life had been for that vengeance. He no longer knew who he was…how could he be an avenger when he had nothing to avenge.

A sudden unexpected flash of gold and blue passed through his mind…he merely shook it off as an unexpected side effect of the near fatal double battle he had endured against his brother first, and Madara after.

His feet carried him through the complex without thought; it was as if he knew where he was going, so he allowed his mind to wander as his feet took him assuredly through the maze of rooms and hallways. Glimpses of his past kept trying to burst through the fog of his mind, but he was not aware of them as they passed. Only when his feet carried him to a closed door and he had to stop because it was locked did his thoughts stabilize and he found himself coherent and thinking clearly.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open. The sudden blinding light of the sun caused him to flinch and cover his face. Memories of a sun drenched morning surfaced and refused to submerge until they had been noticed. He was merely a Genin and was training with his team. Kakashi was working with Sakura on hand seals while he and Naruto trained together. Sasuke pushed through the curtain of sunlight and stepped out the door, it was as if he pushed through the memory as he did.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you

Once outside Sasuke stumbled as his bruised body betrayed him. He fell to his hands and knees and stayed there with his head hung toward the ground. Why bother? What was he going on for?

Sasuke realized his prison was no longer the building he had been kept in, it was his mind he had to find freedom from now. He gritted his teeth and stood. He looked around him trying to discern anything that would tell him where he was and how to get out of there. The buildings were surrounded by a high wall of weathered stone and an oppressive iron gate that was at least twelve feet tall. Without another thought Sasuke approached the gate and grasped the bars.

As soon as his fingers brushed the cold metal another memory surfaced from his tormented subconscious. That blue and gold again…swirling around with the unmistakable orange that always meant Naruto.

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

Sasuke suddenly felt a despairing sadness and loneliness. Where were these feelings coming from! What was wrong with him? He was an Uchiha!! He was the sole remaining Uchiha!!

He released the death grip he had on the bars and shoved the gate open. He was free; from Madara's complex at least. His mind however, continued to torment him.

He stumbled along until he found himself at the top of a cliff wall. Looking down upon the green foliage and tree line he felt an unbridled urge to scream. He was almost mortified to find he was screaming.

What caused his battered body to stop and still, caused his broken heart to beat, caused his confounded brain to quiet…was what he was screaming.

It was only one word,

one word he screamed over and over again.

A name.

The only name that meant anything to him anymore.

Naruto.

Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Naruto stood behind the group staring at Kakashi and Yamato. Why was it taking so long to decide where to go!? What was wasting all this time doing for them?? Sasuke was injured and he was still out there. What was worse was that weird guy with the orange mask had him.

Naruto's mouth drew up into a snarl revealing elongated canine teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, whisker scarred cheeks pulled back in a grimace of agony at being forced to wait even longer. He threw himself to the ground and pounded it with his fists. He stayed on the ground leaned back on his knees. When his eyes finally opened they revealed anguish, conflict, anger, and a touch of hope. The blue shining brighter than any sky and deeper than any ocean. He knew Sasuke was okay, there was something in him that knew that if Sasuke was dead he would know. It was something in the strange bond they had forged.

Fingernails elongated slightly only made his thin fingers seem even longer. He fisted his jacket scrunching orange material over his heart. "Sasuke," he murmured almost inaudibly, the name falling to the ground and settling there. His head drooped, golden spikes bowing like drops of rain. A single tear formed in the corner of his eye and traced a path down his nose, perched precariously for a moment and plunged to the ground to join the softly spoken word from a moment ago.

Sakura looked at her teammate and suddenly knew that her feelings for Sasuke were never a match for Naruto's. She had never seen him so despondent before.

Kakashi motioned for them to regroup and follow him. Naruto looked up and his eyes rivaled the sky during a thunderstorm for their turmoil. He blinked the sadness off and rushed to take his position in the group. _Sasuke…I'm coming teme… _he thought to himself.

Sasuke walked down the path not knowing or caring where his feet took him. He was not sure where he was even going. He was a missing nin…he could be killed if he tried to re-enter Konohagakure…He doubted Gaara would have any feelings of kindness toward him, even thinking Gaara would have feelings was foreign; so Sunagakure was also out. He figured he was already in Iwagakure, and wanted to leave. Suddenly it hit him harder than he would ever have thought possible. He had always been alone in his life, but now he was utterly and unequivocally alone. He had no friends, no allies, no blood family, nothing. He didn't even know where team Hebi was, and really it almost surprised him to think, he did not care.

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing

Naruto raced ahead of the group. He had caught something they had yet to notice. He had felt Sasuke's aura, it was weak and he was probably suppressing it, but Naruto could feel it all the less. He would have been surprised to know that Sasuke had inadvertently allowed Naruto to feel his aura when he admitted he had a bond with the blonde dobe.

Sakura called to Naruto when he veered from the directed path, but Kakashi silenced her and said to let him be. He didn't fully know why, but he knew Naruto was headed where he was for a reason. He also felt no threat and so chose not to follow. Instead the group moved toward their intended target the compound of Uchiha Madara Pakkun and the other nin dogs had located.

And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

Sasuke sat on a boulder overlooking a river. He couldn't stop thinking of Naruto…why was the blonde so deeply ingrained into his mind?? What had he ever done that caused him to be unforgettable? How had he wormed his way into the thick hide that all Uchiha possess?

Sasuke closed his eyes; he had covered a lot of ground and was tired. He slipped off the boulder and sat in the lee of the stone resting his back against its firm coolness. His eyes slipped closed and he dreamt of his childhood.

Naruto raced through the trees, he could feel Sasuke's aura growing stronger. _Sasuke, I know you're close…and if I have to beat you senseless I'm taking you back this time!! I won't fail, you have my word! You know I never go back on my word!_

Say it for me

Naruto never noticed the trail of tears he was leaving behind. He was too intent on catching his former teammate and best friend. He would make him see that he could change and that Konoha wanted him back.

Say it to me

Naruto knew that no matter what he did getting Sasuke back was all that mattered to him. It had become an obsession, and driving force. For the first time Naruto could truly understand Sasuke's drive to exact revenge for his family's murders. Naruto wanted to beat into Sasuke all the pain and agony he had caused their village with his betrayal and departure. But more than anything he just wanted him to come home.

And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Sasuke slept soundly. He was at peace for the first time in a long time. He could overlook the pain of his wounds, and while he rested he could forget the pain in his heart. Pain he would never admit was even there.

Naruto jumped over a fallen log and stopped short. Anyone who saw him stop would wonder why, but if they saw the breathtaking view spread out before him they would think he had stopped to admire it. He had stopped because he knew just on the other side of the boulder blocking his way was his rival, his nemesis, his almost enemy, his best friend.

The sun shone behind him as Naruto walked around to approach in front of Sasuke. He wanted to show he posed no threat. He looked like an angel with the golden sun lighting up his golden spikes and glinting off them like a halo.

That was Sasuke's first thought when his eyes snapped open. _ I finally died and actually see an angel…_

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'

Naruto stopped a few feet away from Sasuke when he saw his eyes snap open. The acceptance and warmth radiating off the usually somber man had caught him off guard.

And all I see is you

Both boys looked at each other for a long time. It had only taken Sasuke a moment to realize who was actually standing in front of him. He still thought he must be dreaming again. He had been thinking of the dobe for so long he was now hallucinating him.

"Oi, Teme."

Wait a minute, do hallucinations speak??

Naruto approached Sasuke slowly. He was concerned when he didn't speak. He knew this was no genjutsu, no trick, no anything. Sasuke was finally sitting right there on the ground, leaning against a boulder, right in front of him.

"I'm taking you home." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke didn't move. He just stared at the idiot in front of him. He didn't have a home, wasn't that what he was just pondering a little while ago?? This had to be a hallucination.

Naruto stooped and pulled Sasuke to a standing position. He was doubly concerned when the stoic man didn't resist. Instead he let Naruto place his arm around his shoulders and wrap his own orange clad arm around his waist. It felt good…this contact.

He leaned his head onto Naruto's shoulder and passed out. Naruto just shook his head and conjured a clone to help him lift the immobile body. He sent another ahead to inform the group of his discovery and intention. Then turned and headed back to Konoha alone.

Sasuke awoke to the antiseptic scent of a hospital room. His arms were bound and his feet shackled to the bed frame. It took him a moment to register where he was. He looked around the room and was startled to see a pair of crisp blue eyes trained on him.

"Nice to see you finally awake, Teme," was Naruto's sarcastic greeting.

Sasuke refused to rise to the challenge. He was not afraid of Naruto; merely he had no fight left in him at the moment. He was still trying to figure out the hold Naruto had over him, and deal with the rationale of having completed his life's mission.

Sasuke closed his eyes, but he didn't feel the presence of Naruto retreat. Instead it grew stronger as the blonde approached his bed.

Sasuke didn't feel threatened, instead he felt excited to finally be so close to Naruto after so long. What was wrong with him!! He was alone and he liked it that way.

Anything he or Naruto might have said was interrupted by the door flinging open and the Godaime Hokage storming in. Tsunade noted that Sasuke was awake, took in Naruto's posture and proximity, and concluded there was no threat.

"How do you feel Uchiha?" she demanded.

Sasuke looked at her, he knew from her tone there was no choice of not answering her.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and mumbled, "fine."

She looked at the man who lay on the bed. Here was the great avenger himself and he looked like a whipped puppy. She had half a mind to torture the man with suggestions along that nature, but a solemn chuckle stopped her.

She turned to look at Naruto and saw emotions raw and deep flickering through his expressive eyes. Now was not the time, but she figured she'd have a lifetime to make the Uchiha pay for causing Naruto so much grief and anguish. It was only when she had observed him in that moment that she finally understood Naruto's obsession with Sasuke.

She set to the task of examining her patient with a grin on her face. "You're going to be here for another week, and then you will be placed on house arrest under locked guard." She looked at the saturnine man before continuing. He had no reaction. "You will have to face trial for your defecture and following misdeeds. Pending results of that you may or may not be allowed to live in Konoha again. Also dependent on that trial is whether you will ever be trusted as a shinobi again. Am I clear?" Her golden eyes pierced him, and yet he showed no emotion.

"I ask you a question!" she demanded.

"Yes," he murmured.

Tsunade had finished her business and with a last look at Naruto she left the room. She hadn't told the Uchiha where he would be under house arrest, nor who his guard teams were. She was almost surprised he hadn't asked, but then again he was in a despondent mood and probably didn't care at that moment.

Three weeks later Sasuke sat on the wall overlooking the main gate. He had been found guilty of abandoning the village, yet had not conspired with Orochimaru in any way against it. He had; in fact, single handedly removed three very dangerous criminals who were out to seek the demise of Konoha. For this reason he was granted leniency and restated as a shinobi, although he had to complete three years of probation to prove he was serious in his intent to remain in the village and act in its best interests.

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

There were many who would not forgive him for what he had done. There were many who could care less. There were several who were pleased to see him return to Konoha, after all the Uchiha is a unique kekkai-genkai. There were only a few who were genuinely glad to have him back.

Ino soon resumed her obsession, even though she was romantically involved with someone else. Sakura was glad her team mate was back. Tsunade was glad he had returned and she didn't have to deal with that side of Naruto anymore. Naruto himself was outwardly ambivalent.

He couldn't show the village his true feelings; he was already an outcast and freak. He was also afraid he would be ridiculed by Sasuke himself! How humiliating if Sasuke didn't want or return his feelings.

So he was content to spend whatever time he could with Sasuke. They trained intensely; though they had yet to truly challenge each other for dominance. Naruto was Sasuke's main guard and Sasuke had been placed in Naruto's home. Naruto was glad he'd finally gotten a real nice apartment with two bedrooms and enough space to give them distance if they wanted it.

Naruto approached Sasuke as he sat on the wall.

"What are you thinking, Teme?" he ask softly, not what are you doing, but what are you thinking.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

And oh I scream for you

His eyes were a storm of emotion. Naruto could see just how tormented his friend was. He padded over and sat beside the slightly taller man. If Sasuke was surprised when Naruto put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close he didn't show it. Instead he just leaned into the warmth and comfort that was Naruto.

Come please I'm callin'

It was the only cry for help he had ever uttered, and Naruto had heard it even though it was silent.

And all I need from you

Sasuke settled into Naruto's tentative embrace and wrapped his own arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto momentarily stiffened, but then he settled into the comfort that only comes from knowing someone completely and for a long time.

Hurry, I'm Fallin'

Sasuke turned to look into those deep cobalt eyes. He found they really were his salvation. He had more to live for than he'd ever imagined. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and the pure love he saw reflected in those deep pools of liquid darkness took his breath away.

Naruto initiated the first kiss and Sasuke reciprocated.

I'm fallin'

Their tongues fought for dominance, in the end it was Naruto who came out victorious. Adding to his claim as dominant he applied pressure to Sasuke's body until he was lying down with Naruto leaning over him.

Blue eyes gazed intently into black, the same emotion reflected.

Naruto leaned in to kiss his Sasuke, whispering promises of love and forgiveness into the pale flesh as he kissed down his jaw and over his neck and collar bone. Sasuke arched into the intimate contact and bathed himself in his newfound lover's words and display of affection.

When Naruto pulled away and stared at him with his eyes darkened by lust and deep love Sasuke fell all the way.

"I love you, Dobe," he whispered.

Naruto grinned and claimed his lips once more before responding, "I love you too Sas-Uke!"

Before Sasuke could protest his mouth was claimed yet again and his lust was fanned as expertly as any Uchiha ever fanned a flame. _Naruto, _he thought, _I am finally happy._

They proceeded to celebrate their union right there on the city wall, not caring if they were noticed or not.

At the orders of a nose bleeding Godaime Hokage they weren't disturbed!

Well… that's my first ever song-fic one-shot. I had this idea for a while, but the last manga episode really got me inspired as to where the pieces should fit!

Namarie!!

-Kneise


End file.
